Hydra Dominatus
by Eldest Tempest
Summary: "For the Emperor!" The battlecry used by the Alpha Legion, interpreted as mocking the loyal Imperium. But, perhaps, there is more to the Alpha Legion than what the eye can see. Perhaps they are, in fact, loyalist. Captain Fidelis, of the former 5th Company, certainly is, and he full well intends to prove it...
1. The First Head of the Hydra

**Hello all, it's been awhile since I've forayed into the Warhammer section of fanfiction. I hope this first chapter will grab your interest, as I intend to write future chapters. I'm also trying out a different writing style, so bear with me.**** Apologies if I've incorrectly portrayed some characters.  
**

**To my few-and-far between fans of Angel Repentant, I'll write it when I get my Dark Angel novels. To my Heresy Amongst the Stars fans, I'll write a chapter when I have the inspiration. For now, I'm focusing on Hydra Dominatus (and maybe the Fall of Salzenmund, when it's been proofread enough.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Fidelis placed a new round of ammunition into his bolter as he glanced at his, tentatively named, 'comrades'. 'Associates' was a better fitting word, as he observed Hakar lock horns with Ediato, a World Eater and Emperor's Child respectively. Needless to say, they were discussing their gods.

"And how many whelps have you slain? Hundreds have fallen before my axe! Their skulls adorn the throne of Khorne, and your skull will soon join them, cur!" Hakar spat.

Ediato merely replied in an annoying sing-song voice, an attempt to emulate his Primarch's goal of perfection. "No doubt more than you, mindless as you are in your bloodlust. Slaanesh teaches us to convey pain, and convey it we do. Something your god fails to understand, for all your actions do is give your victims mercy. Bring them to the altar of the Prince of Pleasure, and I assure you, they will _beg _for death. No, you and all of your kind, lack the stomach to do what is necessary."

Hakar snarled, and brought forth his axe, most likely intending to bury it in Ediato's skull, but before he was able to do so, a Crozius was swiftly thrust between the two. "Enough!" The wielder, Adalis of the Word Bearers, exclaimed. "Our service is to Chaos Undivided, and as such, you will honor the gods. _All_ of them." He stated with a sharp glare in the direction of the two.

"Perhaps if you enlightened me with a reason as to why I must deal with the buffoon a second longer, perhaps I will keep my tongue in check," Ediato swiftly responded.

"Our mutual benefactor decided it best we know as little as possible. Including his identity, it would seem," Adalis explained. "All I am aware of, is we assault a station for a specific item he is looking for, and bring it to him. He stated we would know what to find when we saw it."

"So long as blood is spilled, Khorne is appeased," rumbled Hakar, content for now.

"As we seem to be aboard the station now, perhaps we can actually complete this... assignment," Ediato said, having grasped for a word.

Fidelis, previously making no attempt to join the conversation, gave a brief nod, before slamming his fist onto a keypad, the door beginning to creak open. It wasn't the most intelligent design plan to have soundproofed doors, nor was it wise to have such lax security. Fidelis considered that was part of the reason why their employer had sent them here.

The group of four made their way throughout the largely abandoned corridors, until they rounded a corner, finding a few crew members. Hearing the sound of power-armoured footfalls, one of them turned about, stating "My lords-" before swiftly having his skull cleaved in half by Hakar's axe. The other crew members shouted in alarm, as they unslung their lasrifles. None received a chance to fire or exclaim any warning, as they were swiftly dealt with by the Astartes.

"Pitiful security," Hakar snarled, not bothering to clean the blood off of his axe, preferring to let it drip onto the floor. "The entire chapter of Ultramarines could parade in here, an entire cacophony of sound, and none would even notice it."

Fidelis grimaced behind his helmet at the mention of Gulliman's Legion, or rather Chapter as the Imperium's Codex Astartes seemed to call it. "We press onwards." Three simple words, enough to convey the order. Fidelis was never much of a man for words.

* * *

Several corridors of monotony, occasionally spiced up with the brief spilling of blood, they entered the central command center, and Fidelis was unsurprised to find it deserted. Four doorways were at each cardinal direction of the room, and the only defining feature of it was a table in the center. Lying on top of it, however, was an object of greater interest.

"A cube?" Ediato questioned as he clanked towards it, picking it up in his massive hands. "Small wonder why this station had little guard. It hardly looks like anything worth guarding."

"It holds more power than you know," Adalis snarled as he snatched it away. "This is but a stepping stone to a ritual of power. It would elevate one to Daemon Princehood."

At the mention of that, Hakar and Ediato both glanced at it with renewed interest. "... I always fancied myself as a Daemon Prince. So much more opportunity for perfection," Ediato mused, as he made a grab for the artifact, Adalis holding it away from him.

"You? No, you would use that power for base desires. Expend it on Daemonettes. That power belongs to Lord Khorne. With it, I would be Warmaster! Not Abaddon! An empire carved from blood and death!" Hakar too lunged for it, though Adalis proved to be quick, once again moving the artifact out of reach.

Fidelis smiled to himself. Yes, all of the factors were present, as his benefactor mentioned. A sudden lust for power, an improvement in ambition...

Hakar gripped his bloody axe. "Enough with this folly! That relic will be mine!"

"Your's? I think not! The Prince of Pain and Pleasure will benefit far more from its usage," Ediato responded, his Power Sword activating with a spark of electricity.

Fidelis casually removed his bolt pistol and began to take aim...

Adalis glanced at him, his features turning into a scowl. "And you, Fidelis? Do you want it as well? None of you are worthy of this prize. The power would corrupt you into making selfish choices. After I dispose of you, I will take it back to the Eye of Terror, where I will ascend, upon finding the remaining artifacts. Then, I will better the existence of _all _the Gods' favour."

_You're right. Power_ does_ corrupt. Precisely why we cannot allow this to continue._ Fidelis thought to himself.

"So, who will be the first to wrest it away by force? Try me, if you dare! I am fully confident in my martial prow-."

Adalis never got to finish his sentence, as his neck had suddenly exploded in a torrent of blood, courtesy of Fidelis' bolt pistol. Ediato and Hakar both stood stunned for a moment at the change of fortune. Before his body even hit the ground, they scrambled over the artifact.

They received a moment's opportunity, at best, for Fidelis turned his pistol on the both of them, rounds piercing their ceramite Power Armour. As they bled to death, Fidelis slowly clanked over to the cube that had caused this grief, picking it up and turning it over in his hand. The Vox receiver in his helmet pinged at him, and he swiftly answered. "Lord Cypher."

"Ah, Fidelis. Perhaps you can appraise me about your... progress."

Fidelis replied crisply. "Station personnel slaughtered. Comrades terminated, as requested, Lord Cypher."

"And the artifact?" A hint of amusement brimmed in the Fallen's voice. Fidelis could tell he was testing him. His greed, his ambition.

Fidelis casually clenched his fist and squeezed. After mere moments, the artifact shattered into pieces. "Destroyed."

"Excellent. You have exceeded my expectations, Captain. You do realize the profound effects that will result from this endeavor?"

Fidelis nodded, though Cypher couldn't see it. "Potentially dangerous artifact neutralized. That will result in one less Daemon Prince to plague the Imperium. The removal of several corrupt Astartes, the blood of thousands on each of their hands. The incursion into a system this close to Terra will teach the Imperium to not be as lax in their defenses..." It was the most he had said in a long while.

"You learn well, and quickly, Captain. Perhaps your Primarch is to thank for that. Your Legion always were the most methodically brilliant, though it seems only Horus saw that. See to it your streak of excellence continues." Cypher paused for a moment before uttering their agreed-upon farewell. "For the Emperor."

"For the Emperor," Fidelis responded, before glancing at the corpses of his associates. A pity it had to come to a head like this, he would have been able to dupe them for far longer. The artifact changed all of that, however.

After all, the Alpha Legion were never known for forgetting loose ends.


	2. Istvaan V

**Hello all, it's been awhile since the last chapter, and for that, I apologize. I've been busy with my other hobby, video editing, which I've been doing alot of lately (SiberysMusic on YouTube, if you want to check out my work).**

**But I suppose you'd rather read the next chapter in Fidelis' tale. Very well, then. You shall have it!**

* * *

_Excommunicate Traitoris._

The words always stung the Astartes, as he recalled the meaning behind those words. He lived with his status for millenia, and yet, it still bit down upon him. The scriptures he bore on his armour had long since worn away from the wear and tear of constant battle, and the Aquila no longer glowed as bright as the morning sun upon his armour. He never did change his armour, unlike his fellow Legionnaires. Whether some still remained loyal to the Imperium, Fidelis did not know. He knew of Arkos' fall, and the corruption of countless others. Of the less notorious, he heard nothing. An Alpha Legionnaire is a master at keeping sensitive information. Should he wish to keep something from his comrades, he could easily do so. Fidelis had long since severed ties with the XX Legion as a whole, since the fateful day his Company was fractured beyond all hope of reconstruction.

And so he had returned to where it had begun, to brood. Istvaan V, the frigid planet of the damned system. It had long since been abandoned, ever since the infamous Drop Site Massacre, where brother had fought brother. On this planet, his Legion condemned themselves to a fate of exile. He recalled some of his comrades' boasts of the power and eternal glory they would receive. There was a rumor that had circulated about the Legion, however. A reason that their Primarchs gave themselves to Chaos Undivided, for motives other than personal gain. It was said, they were in fact, _saving _the Imperium, not ending it. The Primarchs never confirmed nor denied the rumor, so Fidelis put his faith in his Primarchs, and committed his Company to the cause.

Fidelis exhaled, a breath of frosted air coming from his helmet. He came here often, when he sought tranquility. He regularly walked amongst the bodies of the slain, a mass graveyard for the defiled fallen, never buried by their treacherous comrades. The ice had long since frozen them to the spot, and Fidelis did not wish to further the sacrilege. Perhaps the bones of the dead preferred it this way, a testament to the treachery Chaos brings.

Fidelis closed his eyes briefly, remembering his Company. His loyal comrades, ready to give their lives for the Imperium, to the very end. In countless battles, they fought and died together. The Horus Heresy fractured them, however. Whoever hadn't died or forsook the original intents of the Legion had kept to themselves. Fidelis separated from them, preferring a life of wandering the galaxy to the Warp. So, he had left his Battle Barge, one of the most formidable in the Alpha Legion's arsenal, the _Delta_, in a safe location, and set off in a far smaller craft. Fidelis typically found transport with marauding Chaos warbands when necessary, or in recent events, Cypher would provide him with some.

Fidelis stumbled as his leg collided with something. Regaining his balance, he glanced back to see what the object was. Mostly buried by snow, a helmet was barely visible above the layers of it. The helmet was jet black, Raven Guard by the looks of it. Fidelis knelt down, and brushed some of the snow off of the fallen warrior. He was clearly Raven Guard now, the insignia of the white raven plastered onto one of his shoulder guards. His armour was scarred with several scratches, and one gouge in the left side. Looking about the area now, he searched for the cause of death. A Word Bearer lay nearby face down, with the left side of his helmet brushing the ground. Upon further inspection, frozen blood was still covering his axe. Fidelis sighed, his mind subconsciously replaying what might have took place, as he turned away.

And then he heard movement.

Fidelis spun about, unholstering his bolt pistol in but a few moments, as he looked for the source of the noise. The Raven Guard had shifted from the snow.

_That's not possible. _Fidelis thought to himself. _He was dead. The dead do not move. Unless..._

He wasn't actually dead. A cunning move on the part of the Astartes, Fidelis admitted, as a Power Claw flickered to life. Only the one, he noted, as the other arm seemed to lack a weapon. Fidelis cocked the pistol and pointed it at the Astartes' head. "Should you wish to not end up like the others here, I suggest making no sudden movements."

The Raven Guard snarled at him. "Reaping the benefits of your slaughter, traitor? Come to desecrate the fallen? I would die before you did that."

"I have no intention of doing any such thing." Fidelis calmly replied. "Ambushing an Alpha Legionnaire is no small feat, however. How did you manage such a thing?"

"Your ship made quite the noise as it dropped you off. In a desolate wasteland such as this, it's quite the change. So, I disguised myself amongst the fallen, and waited to see who was coming." He lunged quickly, far quicker than Fidelis expected. "I was surprised to find it was only you."

Just in time, he flickered on his Power Sword and caught the claw in it. Giving a casual flick, the Power Claw was wrenched from the Astartes and landed nearby in the snow. "My transport, whilst noisy, gets me around, and you should never underestimate an opponent." Fidelis quickly pointed the Power Sword at the Raven Guard's throat, as he stumbled backward, shocked at the quick disarm. "Particularly an Alpha Legionnaire."

"End it then." The Raven Guard growled. "I have evaded death long enough."

Fidelis drew his arm back in a stabbing motion. The Raven Guard glanced away in preparation. Fidelis stabbed.

The sword imbedded itself into the ice.

The Raven Guard glanced back at him, astonished. Fidelis offered him a hand. "I have no intent of shedding more of my brothers' blood on this world. Too much has already been lost."

The Raven Guard took his hand, and Fidelis pulled him onto his feet. "You are an Alpha Legionnaire and yet, you spare my life."

"Are all members of a Traitor Legion traitors themselves?" Fidelis responded. When the Raven Guard could not answer, Fidelis spoke again. "You have clearly been here a long time, and you have been incredibly stealthy about it. I am surprised I did not notice you earlier."

"You come to this planet often?" The Raven Guard asked.

"Oh, yes. Not many venture to this forsaken place, due to what happened here. I come to brood, for it reminds me of many things." Fidelis wrenched the Power Sword from the ice, and slid it back into its sheath. He kept his bolt pistol out, however. "Are you the only survivor?"

The Raven Guard visibly hesitated for a few moments, before replying. "... No. There is one other survivor I have found here. Follow me." The Raven Guard walked off towards a different part of the slaughter. Before following, Fidelis retrieved the discarded Power Claw, plucking it from the snow.

* * *

He was quite surprised to find a Dreadnought. It lay inert amongst the corpses, blending in incredibly well. Fidelis likely would have mistook it for dead as well. The livery of the Iron Hands Legion was resplendent on the sheltered marine's form. The Raven Guard raised his hand to his Vox Caster, and murmured something into it. Almost immediately, the behemoth began to move as its Autocannon whirred to life. As soon as the Dreadnought saw Fidelis, it stiffened and pointed its formidable arsenal at him.

"**SHALL I DISPATCH THE HERETIC, BROTHER**?"

The Raven Guard held his hand up in a halting order. "No, brother. That will not be necessary. I am unsure of his intentions, but they do not seem hostile, for now."

_Far too trusting._ Fidelis thought to himself. _If every Astartes trusted you for sparing them, entire Chapters would be annihilated. Just as well I really do have no hostile intentions._

"You never did state your name," The Raven Guard prompted, jerking Fidelis out of his thoughts. "I am Adivarius, and my fellow brother is Melateus."

_My name would be best kept a secret for now. _

"I am Alpharius," he simply stated, using the age-old answer that all Alpha Legionnaires used. "No doubt you would like to leave this planet. I suspect you also want this." Fidelis casually tossed the Power Claw to Adivarius.

He caught it, no doubt wondering how Fidelis had managed to acquire his weapon. Fidelis clicked on his Vox Caster, and began hailing his ship in orbit.

"Captain, my business is concluded here. Please send a Thunderhawk down to collect us."

"_Of course, my lord. The transport is being dispatched as we sp- did you say 'us'?"_

"Correct, Captain. I found company, Astartes that have survived for quite a long time down here."

_"Wonderful," _The captain grumbled. "_More super-powered soldiers that could crush my skull effortlessly. I hope they are as agreeable as you are."_

"If by agreeable, you mean not one of Gulliman's men, then yes. You have my thanks for your support, Captain."

"_As the Emperor commands,"_ the captain murmured, switching off the channel. Fidelis dropped his hand from his Vox caster. "Our transportation will arrive momentarily."

Adivarius gave a nod of acknowledgement as Fidelis began to slip back into his memories, until the Thunderhawk arrived. He realized this was the most he had said in several years. Working for Cypher had forced him to speak more, though.

Not that he minded. Sometimes it was good to have company.

* * *

**Once again, I apologize for the incredibly long wait. I am glad that this story is still being viewed, even though it only had one chapter! Thank you all for the favorites, follows, and reviews. I will attempt to get back on track, and I apologize if this differed from the first chapter, in a negative way. As I write more, I should be able to slip back into what I intended for the characters. I'm also well aware that I am most likely bending the lore here, but quite frankly... they aren't that major bends. I also apologize for any inconsistencies in this chapter, as it was written over a long period of time.  
**

**Anyways, R&R should you feel the need to do so. The hydra will swifly return to grace the 40K section of fanfiction.**


	3. The Hunt

**I was incredibly surprised on my checkup of this site to find ****_six _****new reviews (now seven, as I dragged my heels in making this chapter). Thank you very much everyone for the positive feedback regarding this story! I have already come up with several ideas for this story to go. All thanks to you, the readers! I also see the Alpha Legion indoctrination process is proceeding 'just as planned', as Tzeentch would say, for several "Hydra Dominatus!" comments have cropped up. I'm going to attempt to make this my first story I actually finish, for the sake of my readers.**

**... That, and because there's a Servo Skull hovering behind me, ready to drill me with a laser if I slack off. Oh, the joys of being a lowly Scribe-Adept. ****(I now possess several laser burns for slacking. Bugger.) **

* * *

"Disgusting."

Three corpses lay before the eyes of the holy Emperor's angels of death. All three of the Astartes were garbed in the vestments of their Chapter, the quiet, yet highly revered Legion I, the Dark Angels. The corpses too were clad in Power Armour, but theirs was warped beyond all recognition. A Word Bearer, a World Eater, and an Emperor's Child. Elthael's eyes, if they were not deceiving him, showed they had died from a single bolt wound to the head. He knew them all by sight, for they were notorious as destroyers of several Imperial worlds. Their killer had done the Imperium a favor to be sure, whoever he was, although Elthael had a reasonable guess as to his identity.

The Astartes that had spoken, Belthius, continued regarding the cadavers with utter distaste. "They personally kill thousands, are responsible for _millions_ of deaths, and yet a single man can fell all three?"

"Our quarry is not to be underestimated, brother. He is a very renowned deceiver."

None escaped the Lion and his pride, however. The trio had been, after _much _interrogation, following a rogue Astartes that was in league with the elusive Cypher himself.

"Captain Fidelis, formerly of the Alpha Legion's 5th Company. He has survived since the days of the Great Crusade itself. As with all Astartes that betrayed the Emperor, he was marked _Excommunicate Traitoris_ and struck from the annals of Imperial history. You will find him and bring him to justice."

That was what his Captain had ordered, after useful information had been extracted from one of the Rock's many inmates. Elthael would prove himself to his Chapter. It would be a quick search to find this rogue Astartes and bring him to justice.

Those were his thoughts as he had left the Rock. Fidelis, however, proved to be far more capable of subterfuge than both Elthael and Belthius had given him credit for. Only the third of their group, and by far the most experienced, Celithias had suspected this. He stood off, away from the corpses, examining shards scattered about the floor.

"Our killer seems to have shattered the artifact stored here," He commented as he stood up, glancing at his comrades. "He had no interest in Daemon Princedom."

"Why an artifact that could be _that _powerful was stored in a facility such as this is beyond-" Belthius began, before being cut off by Celithias.

"It matters not, brother. The artifact was destroyed, for whatever reason. This makes me increasingly interested about our quarry," He stated, as he brought out a book adorned with elegant calligraphy. He sat down cross-legged, as he opened it.

"What... are you doing?" Belthius questioned, perplexed at the action.

"Captain Fidelis, if this was indeed his work, has left no indication of where he went after his attack on this station. Until we receive notification, I will read from the holy book of the Emperor."

"We could be tracking this traitor _now,_ and you want to read a book?"

"It would be a waste of fuel and time, brother. Keeping your faith in the Emperor is not. Bide your time, our quarry will show himself." With that, he began to read.

Belthius and Elthael exchanged glances. "I'll dispose of the bodies," Belthius muttered, leaving Elthael to gaze out into the void of space, as Celithias' words blended with his thoughts.

* * *

"I don't care if it takes that much! Halve the rations, requisition more ammunition, do _something _other than blabbering to me!" Lieutenant Briggs exploded at the private. The Guardsman, terrified, scampered off, no doubt afraid he was going to be shot if he stayed longer. Briggs turned around to the two observing Astartes. "Sorry about that, my lords. Lieutenant Briggs, Cadian 17th. These rebels are giving us one hell of a fight. Deeply entrenched in the capital's center. Any of my men that step in there have their legs blown off. Poor PDF never stood a chance."

"Your predicament is distressing," spoke the one clad in the silver-colored armour. Knight of the Raven, or some Chapter related to the Raven Guard. Briggs never payed attention to the Astartes' hierarchy. "Know that we will assist you in whatever way possible."

The other Astartes, a Raven Guard, nodded in assent. Briggs had been incredibly surprised when an unidentified ship had dropped from Warp travel at the system. The captain, a freelancer or something of the sort, claimed he had two Astartes who had come to fight the rebellion. Something about a quest for penance. While two was a small number, Briggs' superiors had graciously accepted the reinforcements and they had been deployed to his platoon.

"Heh. Well, your funeral, I guess. Give 'em something to think about." With that, he turned and walked away to discuss strategy. He glanced back once, as he saw the two Astartes head off to do battle.

Briggs had been very pleased when he was promoted to officer status. Finally, the Commissar would stop threatening to shoot him, if his left boot was on the wrong way...

Well, that's what he had thought. He hadn't anticipated the headache of commanding and still being commanded. Not to mention, the regimental Commissar still had the right to execute him on the spot if he slipped up. He had slowly begun to understand how _his _immediate superiors must have felt, when he was a private himself. How the Imperial Guard could still dare to call itself one of the finest military forces in the galaxy was beyond him. The men would sometimes joke how they were the 'meatshields of the Imperium', and would roll dice to see who died next.

Briggs sighed as he pushed aside the flap covering the command tent. It was time for the headache of planning tactics.

* * *

Days. It had taken mere _days _to crush the rebellion. The lieutenant had been flabbergasted when they informed him of this. Fidelis smiled beneath the silver helmet of a Knight of the Raven. It had helped that he knew the rebellion had been brewing in advance. Cypher himself had been stirring up the issue, using his alias as the Voice of the Emperor. He walked away from the jubilant Imperial Guardsmen as Adivarius caught up to him. It had been far from difficult to ask for the Astartes' assistance in his activities. The Raven Guard had wandered Istvaan V alone for millennia, his only companion a Dreadnought. That could do a number of things to one's mind, not to mention the large number of events that had occurred in the Raven Guard's absence. Although Adivarius had never met Cypher nor had he been informed of some details, namely the fact that Fidelis' employer was the one who had started the rebellion in the first place. Adivarius _had_ questioned him about how he had acquired the Power Armour of other Marines. Fidelis told the vague truth, that an associate made them for him.

It wasn't entirely false. Rather than staying in his Mark IV Power Armour, or collecting armour pieces from the fallen as some Chaos Marines were prone to do, Fidelis had acquired Aquila Power Armour towards the end of the Horus Heresy. For the next several millennia, the armour was all he wore. When he had to blend amongst Chaos warbands or infiltrate Imperium-controlled space, he modified his armour as necessary.

"You have no intent to join in the celebration?" Adivarius questioned.

"When word gets out that the Voice of the Emperor was on this planet, it will be swiftly quarantined. This would complicate things." Fidelis raised his hand to his Vox caster. "Captain, a Thunderhawk."

Adivarius went to grab his shoulder. "Who is this Voice of the Emperor? A true servant of the Emperor would never forment heresy."

"A name is only what one wants it to be. The Voice calls himself thus to easier convince his listeners. Much has changed since your time." Fidelis started walking again. "Gone is the secure Imperium, the force one could always count on. Now, corruption is rife through thousands of worlds. An Inquisition relentlessly hunts these heretics, the punishments cruel beyond reason. But such is the fate for servants of Chaos."

A Thunderhawk graced the skies as it went to land on the ground. The two Astartes began moving towards it, as Adivarius posed a question. "And whom do you serve? The Imperium?"

The Raven Guard questioned him incessantly, but there was much to learn. Fidelis did his best to fill him in. "The Emperor," He responded as he climbed onto the Thunderhawk.

* * *

Fidelis moved towards the bridge of the _Dawnstar_, as he turned over the planet's events in his head. The mission had been a success, and the _Dawnstar_ made a hasty withdrawal from the system. No doubt the Imperial Guard would be perplexed, but Astartes went where they would. They no doubt thought the _Dawnstar_ had business in other systems. Captain Rylel, the mortal man in command of the vessel, hailed Fidelis before gesturing towards the hololith table. No doubt Cypher wanted to speak with him. Nodding to the captain, Fidelis moved towards it as he flicked it on. The hooded figure of Cypher came into view, his facial features obscured by his hood. "Fidelis. I take it you succeeded."

"As always, Lord Cypher. The rebellion was quickly crushed."

"Efficient as always, Captain," Cypher noted. "The Dark Angels will no doubt be attracted to the planet, like flies to amber. I have another task for you."

"Name it, and it shall be done."

"Ever eager for redemption, Fidelis. There is a planet, abandoned by any advanced form of life. There are ruins there that I suspect you will find interesting."

"And how will this redeem me in the eyes of the Emperor?" Fidelis asked. "Studying ruins seems to be a job better suited for others."

"Perhaps it does not sound useful to you right now, although what you find there might benefit you immensely. Now if you'll excuse me, I must prepare for the impending arrival of the Dark Angels."

"Lord Cypher, you're still on the planet?" Fidelis inquired, just as the transmission switched off. Fidelis sighed in exasperation. The task was best suited for an errand boy or an Ultramarine. This was far from his expertise. "Captain Rylel, set course for this system." Fidelis removed a dataslate from the hololith, thankful that Cypher at least sent the coordinates. He passed it to the Captain, before clanking off. "I must retire to my quarters. I have much to think about."

"As you will, my Lord," The Captain responded, as he began giving orders.

Fidelis clanked through the various corridors of the _Dawnstar_ before opening his quarters.

He required time to be alone.

* * *

**This chapter didn't do much to advance the story, I'm afraid. However, there is a new plot point. I wanted to test out what I could do with varying points of view, and this was mildly satisfying. I also wanted to clear up some, but not all, minor lore issues in the story, such as why Fidelis' armour had the Aquila on it, as only Loyalist Legions came into possession of that Power Armour. I didn't go into much detail with the rebellion, because it had little plot relevance. I skipped the combat entirely, because it would have just been a typical "Space Marines walk in, things die." scenario. Don't be afraid to let me know if I've messed up at any point in time during the process of this story.  
**

**Hydra Dominatus!**


	4. Root Them Out

**I apologize immensely for the delay in this chapter. Lack of inspiration is a very terrible thing to have as a writer, and the fact that this carried on for over one entire month is unacceptable. **

**As most reviewers appear to have been anons, I suppose I'll reply to the reviews here.**

**Muad'zin - Who knows with the fluff these days, it seems to change on a regular basis. I suspect there will be some revelations for our gullible Raven Guard, eventually. :).**

**C. Anonymous - It does, but Power Armour is rather heavy. As Fidelis hasn't really made much of an attempt to be stealthy insofar, the armour makes a fair amount of noise. Lieutenant Briggs will make further appearances, and I might just give a full re-write to Chapter 3. Belthius is more of an action character, he'd prefer to do his duty to the Emperor by striking down His foes, rather than act like the Ecclesiarchy. The book was not the _Codex Astartes_, the Dark Angels have no need in reading out Ultramarine-written fluff on a mission. **

**Mattmaster112 - No hate to the Ultramarines from me. I've written a few humor fics in the past, so I sometimes like to include some wit or a running gag into a serious story. Not to mention the Primarchs of the respective Chapters dislike each other. Sorry if I have offended you!**

**My thanks to all the other reviewers who praised this story!  
**

* * *

Cypher checked his various weaponry as he prepared for the doubtlessly incoming ambush. With word that the Voice of the Emperor himself was in the system, the Dark Angels would undoubtedly make for the planet, and seek to capture him. Cypher intended to deny them that satisfaction. With luck, the Dark Angels would be focused on him, their attention temporarily drawn away from the _Dawnstar_ and her passengers.

Cypher straightened, his midnight black armour creaking as he did so. He still wore the Power Armour of the Dark Angels before the Horus Heresy, covered with skeletal insignia. Cypher turned his two weapons of choice about in each hand, a bolt pistol in his right, a plasma pistol in his left, both master-crafted. Sheathed by his belt, he carried a sword sealed tightly within a scabbard. Cypher never used the blade during combat, and it was purely ceremonial, until he fulfilled its purpose.

He walked over to a window in his temporary residence, peering out at the city, from the window's shades. Smoke stirred from a few craters and ruins throughout the city, still fresh from the Imperial offensive. Cypher had watched silently from the shadows, as a significant part of the population had been systematically purged from the metropolis. The Imperium showed no mercy for rebellion, quashing it brutally and effectively. It was no longer the utopian dream he had fought for. The Emperor's dream had failed, permanently destroyed by the schemes of Horus and his dark masters. Since then, the Imperium had changed for the worse.

"_In absentia luci, tenebrae vincunt,_" Cypher recited in fluid High Gothic. In the absence of light, darkness prevails.

"Yet we do our best work in the dark," came a reply. Cypher turned to look behind him, fingers squeezing the triggers of his pistols. Though his eyes told him nothing, Cypher was far from inexperienced when it came to stealth. His ears detected very faint breathing, and instinct told him he was not alone.

"Lord Cypher, you are under Imperial arrest. You will come quietly and without resistance to our Strike Cruiser. Failure to comply will result in being forcefully taken into custody, or at worst, your immediate termination."

Cypher was able to dimly see the outlines of his antagonists. About seven in total, and all Astartes. He mentally scoffed at the pitiful amount sent to bring him in. Perhaps the Dark Angels had been spread far too thin by the onset of Abaddon's 13th Black Crusade. Cypher simply grinned at the Astartes as he raised his twin pistols, making no move to surrender.

After a few moments, the voice spoke again. "So be it. May the Emperor have mercy on your soul, traitor."

Almost instantly, the Dark Angels advanced from the shadows. Cypher shot one as soon as they quit the darkness with his Plasma Pistol, the Astartes giving a gurgled yell as the plasma ate through his armour and skin in a matter of seconds. He was dead before he hit the floor. Twirling about, Cypher fired off both of his pistols, elicting two more shocked cries as they too died. Kicking over a table, he took cover beneath it as the Astartes opened fire. Normally, when one was pinned down by Astartes, their shots would be highly inaccurate. Cypher was not a normal being, and his shots never missed their targets. He downed another Dark Angel with a bolt shot straight into his larynx. The marine's throat erupted in a torrent of blood as he died. The remaining three had quickly flanked his cover, and Cypher shot one in the stomach with another bolt shell. Crumpling to the ground, another Astartes gave a swift horizontal swing, knocking both weapons from Cypher's grasp, as pain flared up both hands. As the Dark Angel moved to crush his head from above with a mighty fist, Cypher grabbed the offending arm, using the momentum to twist around him. Before the Space Marine could turn about, Cypher took hold of his helmet, and gave it a sharp twist. A mighty crack resounded throughout the room as the superhuman's neck was snapped.

That left one more Astartes, who gave Cypher no chance of preparation, coming at him with a frontal jab. Cypher blocked the blow with his arm, as the two giants exchanged moves. Cypher gave a sharp knee into the Space Marine's abdomen. Giving a winded gasp, as his ribcage had undoubtedly suffered damage, the Dark Angel stumbled, as Cypher reached for the combat knife sheathed on his enemy's chest. Gripping it successfully, he unsheathed it, and gave it a quick twirl, before stabbing it into one of the eyes located on the Astartes' visor. He gave a howl of pain, as he slammed Cypher away from him, causing him to hit the table. The Dark Angel reached a wall to lean on, as he slowly slid onto the ground, helmet facing Cypher. Cypher's fingers grasped for his Bolt Pistol, as he staggered upwards, heading towards the crippled Astartes.

"May He forgive you for trying," He solemnly intoned as he pulled the trigger. The bolt collided with the Astartes' forehead, blood spraying from the wound. Cypher walked over to the discarded Plasma Pistol, picking it up, as he slung both weapons onto his belt.

_That should cause some trouble. Best disappear, and let them try and hound me for awhile._

Cypher exited the room like a ghost, making no sound, as he left the bodies behind.

One of the Astartes coughed, hacking up blood as he pulled himself upwards, resting on his hands and knees, as he tapped into the Vox channel. "_Tactical Marine... Ioviel reporting. Squad dead, squad leader... dead. Fallen escaped. Still on-world. Pursue and capture, brothers. For... the Emperor._"

* * *

Lieutenant Briggs marched through the residential complex, a squad of Cadian Shock Troops following his lead as he searched each room in the entire building. Deceived. He'd been damn deceived. The rebellion, the assisting Astartes, everything a sham. Such was what the Dark Angels had told the Cadian 17th when a Strike Cruiser had suddenly appeared in orbit over the Hive World. It all added up, when he thought about it. Who the rogue Astartes were, and who their ringleader was, was something the Dark Angels were tight-lipped about. All Briggs knew was that the leader was supposedly hiding out in this complex, and he was going to have to weather frak-tons of abuse from the Lord General. Luckily, his Colonel took the initiative, sending Briggs to root out the renegade, as he was the one who had talked to the Astartes.

"Fugging Space Marines and their secrecy," Briggs muttered under his breath. They arrived at the next room, and one of the Shock Troops kicked the door in. Pouring into the room, lasrifles raised, the Guardsmen quickly surveyed it.

"Nothing here, sir. It's long since been abandoned," reported his Sergeant, Karstan.

Briggs nodded in acknowledgement of the fact. "Upstairs," he ordered as the squad filed out moving towards the wooden stairs. They hadn't been cleaned in some time, Briggs noticed, as dust had collected over them. The stairs made plenty of noise, creaking as his men moved up them, their boots echoing throughout the area. Arriving lastly at the top, his troops had already secured the hallway, ensuring no harm came to their commander. Two rooms lay before them, opposite each other, a window seperating the doorways from each other. Nodding to his men, Briggs took the room on the right, Karstan the left.

The room Briggs entered was also abandoned, though bereft of the tidiness found in the lower levels. A few plates were scattered about, some broken, as a cabinet faced the doorway. A bed was propped up on the wall to the right of the doorway, while a window faced them from the left. Searching through the various nooks and crannies of the room, Briggs' foot brushed against something. Retracting his foot, he glanced downwards to see what it was. His eyes found a small doll, having evidently been carelessly dropped onto the floor, no doubt during evacuation. This was the room of a little girl. One that potentially perished during the chaos.

Briggs found that to be rather unsettling.

"Sir!" came a shout from the other room. His other men ceased their investigation immediately, streaming into the other room. Briggs followed soon afterwards, though not before collecting the doll.

"Holy Terra," Briggs breathed as he walked in. The room, obviously a parlour of some nature, was a complete mess. The table was overturned and broken glass littered the floor. Saying nothing of the six Astartes corpses that dotted the room. One still remained, leaning on the wall the doorway was carved into, to Briggs' right, breathing heavily as his armoured gauntlet clutched his abdomen. Blood caked his hand, and the floor.

"Non-fatal wound, miraculously," Karstan explained to Briggs, regarding the Astartes. "Though it will be, if he continues to bleed out. Adrian is hailing base on the Vox, as we speak, requesting medical attention. Whoever did this was good. _Really fugging _good, sir."

Briggs nodded in agreement. He believed it. He turned to the wounded Space Marine. "My lord, I will not press you for details as to what transpired here. Medical aid will be arriving for you shortly. However, we _need _to know where the inciter of the rebellion is currently located."

The Astartes chuckled at this, hacking up more blood as he did so. "You won't find him. Not now. He... He'll be near undetectable by now."

Briggs leaned forward. "With all due respect given, nobody can hide forever, lord."

The Dark Angel looked him directly in the eyes, fixing him with an utmost serious stare. "_Our man can._"

Briggs glanced back to his Sergeant, silently standing at his side, observing the exchange. "No point in sticking around, Karstan. Time to head back to base."

Karstan moved to obey at once, issuing out orders to the rest of the squad. Briggs walked out of the room, to stare out of the window located in the hallway. As he raised the neglected doll from his pouch, looking from it to the ruins outside, Lieutenant Briggs wondered how much needless bloodshed had occurred here.

And if there was any more to follow.

* * *

**And, done! Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter. I've finished reading the amazing _Legion_ novel by Dan Abnett. Definitely worth a read for fans of the Hydra! While this chapter wasn't as long as I'd have liked, it's beginning to resemble the writing style I have in mind for the story. This is also the first chapter where Fidelis, despite being the main character of the story, does not appear once in the chapter, instead focusing on those still left on the Hive World. I really wanted to explore Cypher's character, and I hope I did a decent job at portraying him, as characters like him are my forte. As per request, Lieutenant Briggs was given an extended point of view for this chapter. Once again, R&R at your leisure! Hopefully I still have readers...**

**Hydra Dominatus!**


	5. Debriefing

**Gah, it's been nearly a month again since the last chapter! Sorry about the wait, I've been busy, as school's started back up. I'll try to update more frequently since my schedule's loosened up slightly, though I make no guarantees!**

**Rafen - Indeed he is!**

**C. Anonymous - I wouldn't dare deprive you of the story. I intend to see this through to the end! I also like the "Cypher and crew" phrase. Has a nice ring!**

**Now hopefully I don't get executed for heresy...**

* * *

"May someone explain how _six _Astartes were killed? Thousands of civilians slain, and this Voice still eludes us! And you call yourselves the Imperium's finest. I have half a mind to demote the lot of you! Not good enough, gentlemen, simply not good enough!"

Lieutenant Briggs grimaced as he and the rest of the men present weathered Lord-General Castellan's abuse. Present in the room were Colonel Starkoff, the man in charge of the city's operations, his majors, the Lord-General's aides, Master Zuriel of the Dark Angels' 6th Company, who was silently watching the exchange, and Briggs himself.

Colonel Starkoff visibly swallowed, before speaking. "With all due respect, sir, this Voice is like nothing we've ever faced. Every trap we set, he springs it on us. He's too cunning for my men."

"Well, then, I best use some other resources at my disposal! You have thousands of men, but you fail to capture _one_! How is that, Colonel? _How_?" Castellan walked forward, until he was a very short distance away from the Colonel, staring him in the eyes. Starkoff simply said nothing, unsure how to respond. "Well? _How_? _Answer me_!"

"The Voice is not a mere man, General," Zuriel spoke, stepping away from the shadows, towering over everyone else in the room. "He is a renegade Astartes. You could not in your wildest dreams hope to capture him."

Castellan turned his head to look at the Dark Angel. "I'll be the judge of that, my lord, thank you." Zuriel said nothing, simply staring from behind his helmet, as he moved back into the darkness. If he was annoyed, he gave no sign of that.

"Now, then. Briggs, was it?" Castellan whipped his head towards Briggs.

Briggs stood even straighter now that the Lord General was directly addressing him. "Sir?"

"You were in charge of the squad that visited the Voice's last known location, correct?" Castellan inquired.

"Yes, sir," Briggs replied.

"Did you see him at any point during your search?"

"No, sir. Not a trace of him, only his work in the parlour."

"Then it seems for the moment we have lost him." Castellan sighed at this, as he glanced at the assembled parties. "Have we found his two associates? Or at least what ship they were using? Please tell me we have some sense of competence here."

"Yes, sir. We've I.D'ed the ship as _Dawnstar_, a vessel operated by a one Captain Rylel, a Rogue Trader operating throughout the galaxy. The ship's a former Imperial warship, before it was commandeered by corsairs some time ago. Until recently, it raided numerous planets throughout the galaxy, be they Imperial or xenos. Captain Rylel recently took possession of the _Dawnstar_ from them, and it's been docile since then, making jumps to various systems for a few days, then moving on. The data's got more info on it, sir," Starkoff explained, handing one of Castellan's aides a dataslate.

"That's a start, Colonel. Do we know where it currently is, or where it last made port before here?" Castellan inquired.

"No, sir. The _Dawnstar _left the system shortly before the Dark Angels arrived, and before we knew they were foes. We didn't bother tracking them. Our last known sighting of it was at a station in the Segmentum Solar. Supposed to be confidential, but they had poor security," Starkoff said.

Zuriel cleared his throat at that. "I have three men from my Company currently stationed there. The only things they have discovered are the various corpses."

"So, essentially, we're completely blind. Right." Castellan exhaled, the room completely silent for some time, as the Lord General was deep in thought. "Colonel. You may keep your position for now. Keep hunting for this Voice. The Dark Angels should be helping you in your search. Lieutenant, you were the one who met with the two Astartes, and you led a search for the Voice. Consider yourself promoted to captaincy. I want you to head a search for his associates. Take who you like with you. To help with this, I am attaching one of my best men to your squad."

Castellan gestured with his hand to one of the tent flaps, as a man clad in pure black strode inside. His face obscured by a helmet, he looked a bit like the Death Korps of Krieg, albeit with a black trenchcoat, over armour with the same colour. He held a lasrifle in his right hand, propping it against his shoulder, while his left arm hung at his side, at attention. Attached to his belt, was a sabre, and on the other side, he carried a laspistol.

"Allow me to introduce Syaphaeus Winter, a Lucifer Black, a Regiment in existence since the Great Crusade."

Syaphaeus inclined his head in a nod to Briggs. Briggs respectfully nodded back. "When do I leave, sir?"

"As soon as possible, Captain. There is no time to waste in a hunt for Astartes." Castellan looked about at everyone in the room. "Well, why are you all still here? _Dismissed_! Throne, you lot are dense."

The men all filed out of the tent, as Briggs exited, only to be immediately greeted by Karstan. "General give you a hard time, sir?"

Briggs offered a smile at that. "A bit. We've got a new assignment, Karstan. Assemble your squad at the port. I need to visit a few places."

"Right away, sir!" Karstan marched off towards their company's section of the camp. Briggs dug his hands into his coat's pockets, as he strolled off in a different direction, towards the amassed graves.

Coming to a halt at the gravesite, Briggs knelt down, hand brushing the mound of dirt. Briggs fished the doll out from one of his pockets. He'd made an inquiry before the Lord-General's arrival about the fate of the family. After some time sorting through documentations and reports, he eventually pieced things together. The father had been killed before the rioting began. The mother and the girl herself were killed during the fighting, either by the Imperial forces or the rioters. Her older brother had been summarily executed by the Cadian 17th shortly after the two Astartes left the system.

"No Imperial citizen, regardless of how misguided they were, should go buried without honor." With that, Briggs uttered a few Imperial prayers to the various citizens that had perished in the fighting. Standing up now, he pivoted and walked in the direction of the port.

There was work to be done.

* * *

"Coming out of orbit now, lord."

The _Dawnstar_ rocketed into realspace, as Fidelis observed the planet that lay before them. To the naked eye, it was a fairly light green, with some sandy colours dotting the surface. No doubt there would be jungles, and a few dry areas. Fidelis had no idea where to even begin searching on the massive planet.

"Begin a full scan of the planet. Check for organics, geological formations, anything useful. Inform me of any information you acquire. Captain Rylel, I will be taking a Thunderhawk to the surface. I will take Melateus and Adivarius with me. A few other men to accompany us would be appreciated." Fidelis spun on his heel, striding away from the bridge as Adivarius followed him.

When they arrived at the hangar, the Dreadnought was standing idly, having little places to go. Upon seeing them, the Dreadnought straightened, as it spoke in a booming voice.

"Have we come out of the Warp, brothers?"

"Indeed. We will be making planetfall shortly. You shall accompany us," Fidelis replied, as he moved to the Thunderhawk, already prepared for their descent.

"At last, back to war!" Melateus exclaimed, clanking over towards the ship.

There was barely any room for the mortal men that accompanied the three superhumans, as the Dreadnought took up most of the Thunderhawk. With a hiss, the Thunderhawk lifted off, hovering out of the hangar, as it sped towards the planet.

Hurtling through the planet's atmosphere, the Thunderhawk alighted in a clearing, as the door opened, steam escaping from the hinges. The party filed out of the ship, weapons raised as they began to secure the area.

"_Lord Fidelis, our scanners report nothing but local fauna. Caution is advised, some are very deadly._"

Fidelis clicked on his Vox to reply. "Affirmative. The warning is appreciated." Fidelis signaled caution to his allies, raising his bolt pistol, as he flicked his Power Sword on, electricity sparking on the blade.

As if on queue, a scream erupted, as Fidelis whipped around to face the source. A four-legged animal, feline by nature and coloured like the grass and leaves was busy mauling one of his men. Fidelis expertly put a hole through the beast's brain, blood erupting from the wound as its head practically exploded, but the man was already dead. More streamed out from the surrounding jungle, assaulting the group. Melateus killed one instantly by stepping on it, severing its spine. Another pounced on Adivarius, the sheer force of the blow knocking him off his feet. When it attempted to rip out his throat, Adivarius blocked with one of his claws, as he sent the other into its face. Blood welled from the wounds, as Adivarius shoved the corpse off, getting to his feet. Fidelis expertly shot any that dared come into range, and those that came close swiftly lost their lives to his blade. Melateus' flamer roared to life, scorching the ones trying to swarm him. By then, all of their attackers had perished. The three Astartes were the only ones left standing.

Distinct clapping drew Fidelis' attention, spinning to face a ridge, bolt pistol aimed at the cause. A figure, tall and slim though not the height of an Astartes, observed them, clad in full wraithbone armour, on top of the robes covering their personage.

"Well played, mon-keigh," the decidedly female, judging by the voice and figure, being said.

"Eldar," Fidelis replied. "I've encountered a number of your kind over the millennia. If there's one thing I've learned, you like to meddle in affairs most of which do not concern you. To what do we owe the honor?"

"Mon-keigh. So misguided," the Eldar stated with a sad tone to her voice. "It is your Imperium that meddles, invades the galaxy, as you stand on my home. We only shift things to preserve it. I sense you are here for a reason, Captain Arvenor Fidelis."

Fidelis' expression changed to that of surprise for a brief few seconds, masked as it was by his helmet, though he suspected the Farseer saw this. He detected a smile beneath that wraithbone helmet. "My name is Alpharius," Fidelis affirmed.

"As you say, mon-keigh. You are here for your ruins. I shall show you them, for I must."

"Lead on, then, Eldar. We will trust your word, for now," Fidelis responded, keeping his weaponry out. Adivarius did the same.

The Eldar gave a light chuckle at this, gesturing eastward. "That is the direction you seek. I will guide you there, lest you stumble into danger." The Eldar gracefully slid down the ridge, coming to a halt in front of the Astartes.

"Now then, mon-keigh. Follow me to read the words of fate."

* * *

**Huzzah, chapter five complete! Got some decent plot advancement in there, introduced quite a few new characters. I hope this makes up for the absence in chapters!**

**Hydra Dominatus!**


End file.
